Events
As Entities Progressed being idols, they began to hold more and more events. Some regularly, some only once or twice. Here is a list of the most notable ones! Kami Idol Prix This Multiverse-Wide competition is held every fifty years, which gives most people plenty of chances to win. (This is because most species within the Crylian Multiverse have extremely long life spans.) However, nearly every year it boils down to the few well-experienced professionals in the competition facing off in last few rounds. The qualities of the event are as follows: *The event is put together in an elimination-by-round format. The ranks are cut in half each round through 1-on-1 stage battles. In the event that there might be more than one competitor in the finals, the semi-finals will last multiple rounds until only two entries remain. *Any citizen of the Crylian Multiverse of age 14 or older may participate, save the winner of Junior Kami Prix, who may participate no matter their age. *Every fourth Kami Prix, each round is assigned a theme, and the competitors must base their performance around their theme as an extra challenge. *Each round consists of enough 1-on-1 stage to cut the ranks in half, with the exception of the Semi-finals, which go on until only two idols remain. This is changed in the Junior Kami Prix. *Either sex can compete, and they may decide wether or not to use stardust, a substance that changes that user's sex. Use of stardust is common among male competitors, but not required. *The winner of the Kami Prix will be gifted with a Special Premium Dress, or SPD. This is the only reward, save the satisfaction of winning. Known Competitors *Lucia Peridot Skyblue *Amara Topaz Skyblue *Asha Sunset Skyblue *Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue *Luna Marie Skyblue *Hesa Skyblue (Lucia's mother) *Connor Skyblue (Lucia's father) *Chronous *The Pantheon (Assorted Members) *Maya Sandstone Wishstar *Scarlet Velvet Darkwing *Taylor Tessa Time Skyblue Junior Kami Prix This Multiverse-Wide competition is held the same year as the Kami Prix, and is exclusively for idols of any sex between the ages of 3-13. The competition is almost always fiercer in this Prix than the main Kami Prix because of the competitors' young age. While the main Kami each round is made up entirely of stage battles, each round here has a different focus. The first round is a true or false on idol history, the next round is an obstacle course, and the final round is a set of stage battles. The competition is structured as follows: *The first round does not have a set elimination amount. Each idol is given one question, and their survival depends on them answering it correctly. Instead of pressing a button, the contestant ram through a paper wall at top speed with either a true of false symbol on it in order to answer. The questions changeevery year so that you can't predict what you will asked. *The obstacle course is very straightforward. The first 20 competitors to cross the finish line move on. All magical abilities are disabled so as to not give anyone an unfair advantage. The course, like the questions, changes every year so that you can't train for it! It's pure physical skill! *The stage battles continue until one idol remains, the winner. *The winner gets to compete in the main Kami Prix, and if they do not already have a PD (Premium Dress) they are given one from their brand of choice. Known Competitors *Lucia Peridot Skyblue *Amara Topaz Skyblue *Asha Sunset Skyblue *Luna Marie Skyblue *Hesa Skyblue *Connor Redcode (Lucia's father, prior to marrige) *Maya Sandstone Wishstar *Scarlet Velvet Darkwing Buskers' Festival This event is held on Earth every three years by assorted Idol Academies. Many Idol Entities don't compete in this event because of its location, but many do as well. The structure is as follows: *Across the globe are millions of cities marked as checkpoints. The goal of an idol visiting a checkpoint city is to get as many "Likes" as possible before they leave to the next city. The idol that got the most likes at a city by the time the event ends (At the end of the year) wins the city. Each city is given points based on population size. *The winner of the contest, the idol with the most points in the end, is granted the funds to go on tour to wherever they wish. Known Competitors *Lucia Peridot Skyblue *Amara Topaz Skyblue *Asha Sunet Skyblue *Maya Sandstone Wishstar